This invention relates generally to electronic devices having wireless communications circuitry, and more particularly, to calibrating wireless communications circuitry in electronic devices.
Electronic devices wirelessly communicate in frequency ranges that are sometimes referred to as frequency bands. The frequency bands are partitioned into frequency channels. Electronic devices often have wireless communications circuitry that includes radio-frequency power amplifiers. Radio-frequency power amplifiers are used to amplify radio-frequency signals for wireless transmission in a desired channel.
Radio-frequency power amplifiers typically exhibit reduced power consumption at lower supply voltages. Lowering the supply voltage that biases the power amplifiers directly decreases the supply current that flows through the radio-frequency power amplifiers, thereby saving power. Lowering the supply voltage, however, degrades power amplifier linearity. Degrading power amplifier linearity in this way may undesirably increase adjacent channel leakage ratio (e.g., the ratio of out-of-channel power to in-channel power). Radio-frequency power amplifiers can be calibrated to determine the optimum supply voltages for use during normal operation.
Radio-frequency power amplifiers can be calibrated using test equipment. During conventional testing operations, the test equipment configures electronic device settings to desired values during a setup phase and subsequently performs tests on the electronic device during a testing phase. Additional electronic device settings require additional setup phase time. Performing tests at multiple electronic device settings can be time consuming and lead to high manufacturing costs.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved testing systems for electronic devices.